Island of Kishins
by Chetahluv
Summary: Maka is the leader of the Kishin Gang, Luke is a ex-rich homeless boy trying to get away from his crazy past, Soul is Maka's BF, Blackstar's Maka's brotherly assassin, Crona is the poor soul, Kid is Maka's gunman, Liz and Patty are Kid's sisters, Tsubaki is Maka's good side, and Blair is the Russian Blue cat. What happens when Luke is dumped on their Turf in the middle of nowhere?
1. PROLOGUE

Prologue...

Luke

I never would have guessed that my life as a rich spoiled ladies-man heir would end. In fact, not quite so abruptly. Mom and Dad shouldn't have died. Not at all. Not on my birthday. Not because of me. They were abusive... mentally. I'm only 17. I had a life ahead of me. Now I don't. Because they wanted to die. ONE-only one- year before I'd have been 18. I'd have been old enough to carry on the family name. The family title the family money, wealth, and fortune. But now they're gone, and there's use crying over spilled blood. Honestly, though, I should tell you that they were murdered. In cold blood. in their own house. NO. In their own room... by me.

Maka

I sat on my tree branch, gazing out to the sea. No one knew this, but I loved the sea. The gentle waves, the soft lap of white froth against the shore. it was perfect, beautiful. And way to sentimental for me. I'm the leader of the Kishin Gang. We were banished here by Lord Death. This was my territory now, and I had to defend it. No pretty daydreaming for me. Especially not to my gang. I sighed inwardly. Being strong for them was hard. I looked down to the ground and spotted several shapes sleeping. I was on guard.

Blackstar had his back to my tree, snoring, as Tsubaki curled up beside him, her long, black hair tied up in a ponytail. Liz and Patty reclined nearby on hollow logs, closer to the huge fire. Kid, Lord Death's son, had left his father to follow his half-sisters and us. His black hair contrasted painfully unsymmetrical with the three white stripes going halfway around his head as he stretched out alongside their logs on the ground. Off to himself, Crona's silent, even breathing matched those of the gang's Russian Blue Blair as they also lay against a different tree. My best guy friend Soul lay partially hidden in the shadows of Crona's tree, his pure white hair almost silver in the moon light.

I sighed outwardly this time, how I wished something would change. I was sick of it here. We needed a change of scenary, or fresh blood. Somthing. It had been way too quiet lately. Blackstar had had no one to challenge, Crona was too calm, Kid had no symmetry, Blair had no attention, Tsubaki had no one to comfort, Liz and Patty had... nothing for something, Soul had no one to be mad at, and I... I was just missing something.


	2. Chapter 1

LUKE POV:

I hopped aboard the boat silently, sticking to the shadows. It was nighttime. It was dark. This was my ticket outta here. The police were searching for me. Looking, but not finding. How were they to know that I was catching the first Trading Ship outta Death City to it's neighboring kingdom?

Moving like a wrath, I rounded corners, ducked hallways, and lowered myself down the stairs. Always keeping silent. The stench burned my nose as I entered the coal room. Remember, I'm used to the nice smells of luxury, not the working class. I shuddered.

Was this how life would be for now on? Work, work, and more work in unbearable stenches? I backed up to the wall and slid down, cradling the sides of my head with my palms... Could I do it?

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it, someone tumbled over my outstretched legs and slammed to the ground with a yelp. I woke up with a yelp. And scrambled to my feet around the same time as my tackler. He grabbed my arm and tugged me after him, "Come on, dude! Come on! We have'ta get outta here! Pronto! The boat's going down. She's sinking, dude!"

What? I suddenly became aware of the sirens, yells, screams, and creaking of the boat and it's people on board. It was sinking! Frightened, I tightened my grip on his hand and pushed forward, overtaking him as the fear inside of me lent my feet wings. I flew up the stairs and faintly felt his hand let go as, with a cry of terror, I slipped in water left from a wave and went sliding, plunging head first into the ocean.

The last thought I had as I fought to the surface and saw others abandoning ship was of how had my parents had never done THAT, I'd never have killed them - and I wouldn't be drowning in the freezing cold ocean millions of miles from land in the middle of a thunderstorm with waves crashing around every side of me. For all I knew, I may not have even been swimming upwards.

BLACKSTAR POV:

"I-I don't know how to deal with this, Blackstar..." Crona whined to me for about the gazillionth time.

"Just shut-up and deal with it, Crona!" I snapped, getting p1ssed off. I mean, come on! All he had to do was patrol the perimeter like Maka said. What was so hard to 'deal with' about it? Nothing! The kid's a wimp. A scrawny light purple headed bag of uselessness. Why my sister was so determined to take him under her wing is a mystery to me.

Okay, well not that much. He's pretty strong, despite appearances. And I do respect him... a little... cause his strength really comes out when my sister's in trouble. And no, Maka's not my real sister... she just feels like it. Our relationship is too deep to be called a friendship, but not intimate enough to be labeled as love. Plus, I bet Maka's buddy boy Soul would attempt to have my head if I tried. Attempt. I am his god after all! Hahaha! See, we in the Kishin Gang have known each other for a long time. We all grew up on Death City's streets together. Everyone of us had our own things for the groups. I'm the best fighter, commonly known as the assassin. Kid the gunman is Death himself's kid, so he's our king's banished son. Ex-heir of Death City. Patty and Liz are his half sisters... different fathers. Tsubaki is Maka's bff - and the only one of us who can calm her down or yell at her without being maka-chopped in the head with the hardest thing nearby. Crona is this shy boy who can fight almost as good as me. Blair is our Russian Blue cat with more intelligence than any animal needed. Maka is our leader. And Soul is Maka's best guy friend, they were the first of all of us to meet. Normally, someone like me would get jealous, but since I'm their god, I let it slide. Plus, I know Soul likes her way more than friendships and family goes. H3ll, we all do. Except Maka. And that's the way it's always been and always will be. None of us are ready for that big step. Right now we just want to survive this Island.

The sound of moaning caught my ears and my hand whipped out, causing Crona to stumble backwards. "Shhh!" I hissed, cutting him off from his 'I don't know how to deal with quick stops' complaint.

A loud grunt of pain and quick inhale was heard and I saw Crona's eyes dart around nervously. Good. He heard it. Signaling once more for silence, we crept to side and peered around the trunk of the tree hiding us.

A thin red-headed boy in a white and red splattered shirt was leaning heavily on his right arm, muttering obscene curses to the ground as his left fist beat the ground steadily. I signaled Crona closer, "Be quiet!" His mouth snapped shut. I continued, "Head back to the base and warn Maka that the storm delivered us an intruder. Tell her to send backup. He looks half-drowned, but he may still put up a good fight..." My eyes narrowed slightly, "Though us gods like a good fight, I'm quite certain Maka wants to speak with our little guest first. Dont'cha think?"

Crona nodded slightly, his eyes fixed on the boy in dark blue jeans, "O-okay, Blackstar..." Turning, he started off only to halt when my hand caught his shoulder.

"Take out, Ragnarok."

Frowning, he looked at me, "W-why? I-If you don't mind me asking..."

I shrugged, looking back to the kid on the beach who was now doing something to his leg and yelping like he was hurt badly. His voice was really annoying my godly ears. "Suit yourself, Crona. You just never know who else washed up on our shores."

It processed, "T-thank you," and he raced off silently through the woods to go and find Maka.

Taking a deep breath, I drew myself up to my full height of 5'9 and marched out of the woods. I saw him stiffen as he heard my approach and noticed when he reached for something. Here we go! Grinning, I'd crossed the distance between the two of us, withdrawn my katana sword, and had it placed at the bottom of his neck, "Whoa, there, Trespasser. Watch what you're doing in front of your god."

He snickered and lowered his hands, "My god? Who, you?" He laughed then and my grip tightened, Cocky little brute! "What type of god attacks an innocent kid from behind?"

I snarled, pressing the blade inward and drawing blood, his grip on his whatever got harder, "The assassin of Death City's banished Kishin Gang's god is who!"

Suddenly, as if that was a trigger, he lunged forward into a roll, jumped into the air, and landed in a crouch, facing me, "Oh? Is that who you are? Then be prepared to die!"

With a growl, we lunged for one another. Katana and sharp fishing spear meeting together in a large clash of metal. Oh, yeah, it is so on!

* * *

**_CHETAHLUV!_**

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked Chapter uno! (See that? Added in some spanish?!) Please REVIEW and tell me whether you like it or not! KAYYY?! THNX! **

**LUKE: Chetahluv does not own Soul Eater.**

**SOUL: Yeah, only u. lol**

**MAKA: SOUL! B nice!**

**SOUL:... srry luke...**

**KID: Lol**

**BLACKSTAR: HAHHAHAHAHAH! SERVES U RITE! UR NOT A GOD! HAHAHAH!**

**TSUBAKI: Tsubaki... CHOP!**

**PATTY: HAHAHAH! DIE GIRAFFE!**

**LIZ: ugh. Review. Chetahluv DOES own the story plot and Luke.**

**LUKE:... ouch**


	3. Chapter 2

CRONA POV:

I raced back to the base as fast as I could, Ragnarok at my side. He's my black blood sword. His blade can cut through almost anything depending on how you hold him and he's indestructible. I've always had him. He's how I rescued Maka and Soul when Blackstar went missing and they were kidnapped. Secretly, I think Blackstar was impressed, but he's never even hinted at it and likes to be mean and bully me. A lot. But... still... I think he means well... Yet-

"Hey! Slow down!" a voice yelped as I charged into the camp and cut off my line of thinking. Skidding to a halt, I caught my breath as I stared up into the fierce dark blue eyes of Liz, "What's up with you, Crona?"

"Yeah!" Patty poked her head around her big sis' shoulder, her light blue eyes bright, "You look like Liz when she sees ghosts!"

Liz's face immediately deflated and her face paled, "Hey! Ghosts are scary!" She shivered violently as Kid came over with a frown to check out the crowd.

"What are you doing back, Crona?" he looked around, "And where's Blackstar?" At the mention of the blue-haired assassin, Tsubaki looked over from where she was cooking lunch curiously.

"He's battling a trespasser!" I gulped in air and straightened, trying my best to be dignified in front of the ex-prince, "He said to get backup, or he'd kill him!"

Gasps were heard, it'd been so long since anyone'd dared to set foot on this island!

Then, from the sky, Maka dropped to the ground and shook her bangs from her eyes, arms crossed, "And I just bet he will, too!"

Okay... I-I know that's not exactly what he said... but I knew it would get Maka here fastest. Despite her rough attitude and scary disposition, I've noticed she has a softer, girlier side that she doesn't want anyone to see. Not that I'd tell her that. She kick me to outer space, pull me back in, and kick me out again.

"Tsubaki, Crona, come with me! Liz, Patty, guard the camp. Kid-" She turned to him, "Guard the food." Um... yeah... one more thing - Maka takes food supplies VERY seriously. Don't you dare try to sneak a piece without asking. She'll appear out of nowhere and maka-chop you to death.

"Right!"

"Soul, come!" Soul appeared from the shadows at his leaders side silently and we raced off, me leading the way.

* * *

MAKA POV:

Crona halted at the edge of the woods and pointed towards where two silhouettes fought on the sand against each other. Red hair and blue hair flapping in the cool windy breeze. Baka. Blackstar would start a fight with someone who was so obviously exhausted. I ground my teeth together, eyebrow twitching. The poor kid was covered in blood. His white shirt tye-dyed in it. Eyebrow twitching in annoyance, I stalked out into the open, my crew trailing behind me. I heard Soul mutter something about Blackstar's 'need to challenge everything non-godly' being un-cool. Yeah... my buddy had a cool-complex. They must have been pretty absorbed in their fight because it wasn't until I stood directly behind them and cleared my throat that they heard me.**  
**

"Are you two done yet?"

Blackstar stopped, his katana lowering, as he turned to grin at me, "Not really. Did you need him?"

Normally, this is when I maka-chop him for being cocky, but we had a guest present. I'd deal with him later.

Signaling with one hand for them to stay, my gang hung back as I approached the trespasser confidently. Dare he try anything, my gang knew they had permission to act upon it. Not that I couldn't handle myself, mind you. His eyes were carefully watching my approach. He was smart, I'd give him that. Never trust who you don't know, is what mama always said before she was killed. No! I wouldn't think of it! I stopped in front of him, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?"

My eyebrow raised and I sensed his open hostility that he keeping restrained. Good. My gang felt it and tensed. As long it was contained, "You're a trespasser on my territory. I believe I asked you a question."

"I'm a trespasser on your territory. You just said so." He eyes were mocking me though his face never changed. He was a cocky arsehole.

I kinda liked that, not that I'd let him in on it, "Do you think you're funny, kid?"

He half-smirked at me, his disconcerting wolf-grey eyes dancing in amusement, "I do believe you're the kid here, babe."

I halfway heard Soul's low growl and Blackstar's sneaky snicker as I slammed a huge log down on his unsuspecting head, "You insolent fool!" How dare he make fun of my chest?! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I WAS CURSED TO BE PETITE!

"Ouch!" he yelped and grabbed his head in pain. I turned to walk away when his mutter of curses caught my excellent hearing, "Stupid little hag from h3ll... dumb little b1tc-" A tree appeared in my grasp this time as I slammed it down on him again, knocking him out cold. I kept going, Soul and Tsubaki falling into step beside me like normal.

"Blackstar."

"Yeah, I got it," he picked up the kid and slung him over his shoulder as we headed back to camp.

"Crona."

"Y-yes, Maka?" the purple head looked down at me nervously, he was always scared of me when I maka-chopped someone. As he should be. It keeps everyone in line.

"Make sure Kid ties him up and gags him when we get back." My head faced forward, "I so don't wanna listen to him blabber mouth anyone."

"O-okay!" he said, looking back over his shoulder at the unconscious intruder, his face grim. I figured he didn't like him anymore than I did.

As we neared camp, Soul leaned in close to me, "What should I do then, Maka?"

"Take Liz and go around the Island. Make sure no one else made it ashore and is hiding," I nodded to Liz as I passed the guard duty girl. She had dressed to the occasion too. She wore a saber-tooth tiger skin half-top and short-skirt. Her black snake belt hooked crookedly over her hips with a rare black alligator-scaled ankle boots. Her automatic rifle slung over her chest. Where she comes up with all her different clothes, I don't know. She probably has more clothes than all of us combined. Black berry juice had been applied to under her eyes in two straight lines, "Liz, tell Patty she's guarding on her own for a second because you're going with Soul and Tsubaki will be needed to treat to Blackstar and Carrot-top's idiotic testosterone wounds."

"Hey!" Blackstar protested indignantly as he lugged himself up the last of the hill and let fall our prisoner, "I'm a god! he needed to understand th-" A tree branch suddenly _fell_ on him. Huh. Wonder how that happened, I thought as I replaced my black, white, silver, and red scythe on my back.

Kid was over to us in a second, "Hey, is this him?" He poked Carrot-top's forehead, "Kinda scrawny."

"Yeah..." I said, watching Blackstar's prone body on the ground and counting down the seconds, _3... 2... 1...!_

"Ya Hoo! I'm back, baby!" He shouted, pounding the air. One glance at me had his hand grabbing Tsubaki's arm and scrawny boy's shirt as he tugged them off in the direction of the make-shift doctor's wing of the camp, "Come on, you two! Time to fix up my godliness!"

Soul sighed and shook his head, "So not cool..." he muttered. Me, Kid, and Liz nodded. Unaware the slitted eyes watching us. or... more importantly... me.

* * *

_**CHETAHLUV! **_**Hello Minna! ~3 Hope u Liked Chapter Two! U know the drill! REVIEW R ALWAYS WELCOMED! **


	4. Chapter 3

LUKE POV:

I watched through slitted eyes as the blue haired monkey dragged me to a sheltered, large, cave-like, rock-like rounded tent thing made of sticks, bark, and wood. The entrance was covered with a thick black fur coat of a huge animal. (BTW: Im Against Furs - but they **_are_ **in the wild). The girl in the middle - she was their leader. It was obvious. That's why she approached me and questioned me. I thought of her silently in my mind as I pretended to still be out. Blackstar, the one I'd been fighting, woke me up when he dropped me abruptly on the ground to address his leader. He was currently exaggerating our fight to the pretty black-haired girl dressing his wounds. Tsk.

I must have fallen back asleep because I woke up to the sounds of movement and hushed voices outside the - for lack of a name - tent. Pushing myself up onto my elbows, I yawned and looked around. It'd darkened considerably. There was still a little light making it's way inside so I guessed it to be around late afternoon. Damn. I slept that long? Suddenly the fur curtain was swept aside and the leader entered, the albino from earlier following. Blackstar was nowhere to be seen. Good. I didn't particularly like him.

"Do you feel any better?"

My eyes made it back to the leader's, she had beautiful emerald orbs. "I would have been good without your help."

Her eyes narrowed, as if she'd like to slap me one across the face, but when her albino bodyguard growled and moved as if to pounce, her arm shot out - lightning fast - and halted him in his tracks, "Don't. He's not worth it."

I took that comment like a blow to the gut, but fought not to see how her words had wounded me. I heard those words before. A lot. My cover back on, I snorted, "Not worth it? The only thing not worth it is that half-top you have on." I tilted my head in mock-innocence, "I can't see what your trying to show off."

I hit a sore spot. I'd noticed her lack in pride of her body earlier and used it to my advantage. Truth is, she wasn't hard on the eyes. A little lacking in the chest area, but she had nice legs, a good shape, and a pretty complexion. Her half-top was made of perhaps a black bear skin and her short-shorts too. Her shoes might have been a dark, almost black deer as the fur was short and looked soft. She wore her hair in two long braids slung over her chest, a leather wrist band and cord draped on her hand and neck.

The albino's growl deepened as he glared at me. He didn't like me. I glared back, daring him to hit me, "You little-"

"Soul, don't."

Emerald Eyes' words were like a spell on the white-haired teen because he backed off and shoved his hands in his black jaguar-colored pants, shoulders once more hunched. I noticed with interest that his bare chest had a stitched up scar running diagonally from his shoulder to his waist. Huh. My eyes trailed back to the leader's. Did he get it protecting her? She was watching me curiously now, no trace of anger present. Where did it go? I could have sworn she wanted to rip my head off.

"Why are you on my territory?"

I sighed, "This question again?" Did she ever give up?

Her eyes remained on me, silently waiting. I realized she would wait until she got her answer.

"You brought me here. Remember, I was hurt by the blue-haired monkey assassin?"

If she wasn't basically holding my life in her small leadership hands, I'd have sworn her eyes laughed at me. As it was, she crossed her arms, "Can you please just talk straight and work with me here? I'm not trying to be your enemy, kid."

_Kid_. To hear her say that, when I was so obviously taller and bigger than her, made me want to laugh. To trust her. But I knew better. I didn't trust anyone. I hadn't since my parents had first started... _**that**_. But as it was, I was drawn to her. I didn't know what it was or what to call it, but I knew for sure that I didn't want to be her enemy. But I also wasn't going to surrender without some sort of equal footing, "Fine. Call off your lap dog and send him to play fetch or something. I don't want him around me." **(IM So Sorry Soul!)**

For second, her eyes flashed, but then as quickly as it came, the anger left and she turned to a steaming albino, "Go on. Tell Kid to hunt and Tsubaki to prepare dinner."

I watched with interest as he stiffened up and looked at her, "But-"

She put her hand on his chest and gave him a little push in the direction of the enter/exit, "I can take care of myself, Soul."

The boy hesitated a moment longer before blinking at her, shooting me a glare of warning _**TRANSLATION: You hurt her, I kill you**_, and disappearing outside. She turned back around when he was gone and made her way to the far corner of the tent wall. Towards my bed.

"The name's Maka," she said, holding out her hand. It took me a moment to realize that it was her talking. Her voice had changed! It'd gone from harsh, calculating, cool to partly friendly, nice, almost kind. It must have been some kind of act. Who changes up so quickly? And without warning? There was something not right about her. But which personality was hers, I didn't know... yet.

Watching her closely, I took her hand and shook it, "Luke." I noted her huge scythe behind her back and vaguely wondered if she could even hold it. It was bigger than her!

"So, how did you end up on our island? We're off the charts." She propped her hip up on my bed and I found myself wondering if her legs were as soft as her hand.

"I jumped off a trade ship in the storm. She was sinking and I wasn't going down with her. Then I just swam in the direction of the waves." I shrugged, sitting up more so that I could more clearly see her. I leaned my back against the bark wall. My shirt was gone but my jeans remained, relatively in one piece if you don't count the rips and tears.

She eyes trailed my body and I suddenly found myself thanking my boxing trainer, Sid, for pushing my body up into the six-pack range.

_"Come on! Lets go!" Sid yelled as I bench pressed 100, "Just 69 more! Doing great, Evans! Hurry up! Hurry up!"_

_"But, Sid..." 11 year old me whined as I struggled. I'd been at the gym all day, "By the... time I fight... I'll be all out... of breath," I was panting._

_Sid growled, his white bandanna and black braids coming closer, "I'm the trainer, Evans! Let's move it!" His brown face withdrew from mine as he crossed his tattooed arms over his chest, "Or do you want to give up?"_

_I never gave up! Grunting in response, I finished within a hour and he put me into sit-ups._

_"Just 100 more, Evans! You're doing good!" I rolled my eyes, he always said that. His phone went off and he answered with a snappy '_what?_' He didn't like being interrupted. The voice on the other line got to him because suddenly his whole demeanor had gone from strict and annoyed to sappy and apologetic, "N-no! of course I didn't forget, sweetie! I'd never forget our anniversary! That's not the kind of man I was!" He always said that too. It must have been his wife, Nygus._

_Next thing I know, he was bolting out of the gym muttering something about a present._

"You like what you see, small fry?" I teased her, grinning my signature cocky grin. It was as close as I ever got to smiling. I don't smile.

Her eyes snapped back to mine and she shrugged, pulling her other leg up on the bed. I automatically scooted my legs over to make room. If she was as surprised as I was at the gesture, she didn't show it. "So, what do you plan on doing now? How will you get back?"

My face dropped just like that and the weirdest thought that she was working with the authorities in Death City popped into my mind. I forced it out. How would she manage that, secluded as her and her group was. They were obviously in trouble with Death City as well. "I can't go back."

She must have read something in my face or tone because she didn't question me, "We can't either. You should join our group. We were the number one notorious infamous gang in Death City. You probably heard of us. The Kishin Gang?"

I snorted, smirking, "Who hasn't?"

She smiled, genuinely this time, and I found myself wishing I could make her smile more often. It did something to her hard face. It brightened her face, made her eyes sparkle, and showed off her very beautiful smile. Beautiful? I snorted, since when did i use that word to describe anything? "So? Will you join?"

"What if I say no?" I asked her, not really considering it but just wondering.

Her face hardened again, "Then we'll be forced to get rid of you. We're the only long inhabitants of this island."

A shiver went down my back at the serious, almost evil glint in her green eyes. 'Get rid of' me? I didn't need clarity, just an explanation. But judging by the calculating look in her eyes, she was already thinking of ways to 'get rid of' me. And with me being still slightly hurt, even my advantage of size wouldn't matter. And the cold, hardness that was back in her gaze spoke of her experience with 'getting rid of' people. As I allowed her to escort me out of the tent to meet everyone, I wondered if her personality complex was a result of her job.

* * *

**_CHETAHLUV! _Hey everyone! Hope you liked! I made it nice and long for you!**


	5. Chapter 4

SOUL POV:

I dont like him. Not one tiny little bit. Maybe it was that cocky attitude of his? _Me?!_ A dog! I huffed and spotted Blackstar across the clearing, "Yo, Blackstar!"

The blue haired assassin turned his neck and spotted me, "Sup".

I jogged over to him and we knocked knuckles, "I don't like that kid."

I didn't even have to gesture to the tent he and Maka were in for Blackstar to catch on. He crossed his arms and his fist went up into the air as his face took on a dangerous expression, "HE'S TRYING TO STEAL MY GODLY-SHIP!" I should have expected that to be his reply.

"Somehow, I don't think that is his goal."

We spun to see Kid watching the tent as Maka and the new kid emerged together. My eyes narrowed on the trespasser who was talking up Maka. MY Maka. I wasn't aware I held Blackstar's wrist until he yelped in pain and jerked his hand back, "OUCH! Damn it, Soul!"

I smiled sheepishly, as my friend rubbed his bluish red wrist, and scratched the back of my neck, "S-sorry..."

Crona appeared next to me and frowned, "I-I don't really like casting judgment on others..." He squirmed in place and I partly noticed he still had Ragnarok out, "B-But I don't really know how to d-deal with someone like him..."

As much as his stuttering annoyed me, I had to agree with the purple head. But my reasons were much less... noble. I glanced back at my leader. She was coming towards us, and judging by the grin on her face and the fact that she wasn't scowling told me that Mr. New Boy had made an impression (GRRRRR!) and that he'd decided to stay. I huffed. That was too bad, I'd personally have found ripping him to shreds fun. I didn't like him! He'd do well to know that and stay out of my way! Mines and Maka's.

BLACKSTAR POV:

"Okay," Maka stopped in front of us and looked around.

Huh. I hadn't even noticed Liz and Patty had joined our group. They were unusually silent the whole time.

"Everyone, this is Luke. He's decided to join us."

Everyone's expressions were different. Liz placed her hands on her hips and looked quizzically at Luke. Patty peeked over her sister's shoulder at him with wide, questioning eyes. Tsubaki stood by my side with her hands together in front of her, her face smiling welcomingly. SIGH. She's always smiling welcomingly. Kid frowned deeply. But Soul - boy, to have been a mind reader!

"It's not like he had much of a choice..." A certain white head mumbled.

Soul was obviously thinking devious things about our new gang member. Like I said before, Soul likes Maka. And judging by the distance - or lack thereof - between Luke and her, he has competition. Soul went from glaring at the ground to trying to burn a whole through Luke. And to Luke's credit, he didn't back off.

I, personally, didn't like Luke. But only cause he tried to show me up! Me! His GOD! He would pay... that much he could be sure of...

TSUBAKI POV:

I watched silently as Kid, frowning, walked off with Luke to show him the territory. Blackstar shot Luke an evil glare as he too walked off, in the other direction, to follow Maka's orders. I'd watched the whole display unfold, and I had to say the guys were not all for it. Especially Soul.

I've always known Soul had a little thing for Maka, just like I do for Blackstar. But the feeling between them was not mutual... at least... not from what I could tell these past few years. I watched Soul with pitying eyes as Maka announced that he would be joining. His eyes narrowed, his fists clenched, and he looked away to the ground. I know he noticed the lack of distance between the two of them, I sure did. It looked like Luke was making a move on her, and she was wasn't making any effort to stop him...

HEY EVERYONE! Im SRRY this one is so short! Im working on the next one, I PROMISE!


End file.
